


Reflecting on Cold War Relations

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post Cold War era, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #5: Pairing Order: Neutral RusAme/Prompt: Russia reflecting on past relationship with Al before the Soviet Union/Rating: K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting on Cold War Relations

Trying to swallow the thick lump in his throat, Ivan adjusted his suit and scarf, tightening and loosening it as he fidgeted, waiting on Alfred's doorstep. He coughed into a fist and swiped away the sweat on his forehead as he tried pushing those cruel memories of Alfred screaming in agony and holing himself in his room and loving him with those hateful eyes…

"Huh? Hey Iv," Alfred greeted with a few dumbfounded blinks, shocked to find his lover on his doorstep. "What's up, why are you here?"

"Fredka," Ivan melted, breath shuddering as he stared longingly at Alfred's beautiful sculpting, the way his neck sloped into broad shoulders, the way his casual clothes hid away his slight chub but undeniable muscles. Some part of him still wanted to watch those baby blue eyes to screw with pain and those lips fall open in a continuous string of agonized pleas for mercy…

"Uh, dude, you okay? What's with the flowers?" Alfred asked, innocent, beautiful, sweet little Alfred. Ivan chuckled, banishing those treacherously vile thoughts as he held out the bouquet of sunflowers and roses.

"They are for you. I just… Fredka," Ivan stated seriously, crowding Alfred in the entrance to his house, getting up close and personal when his sweet land of liberty refused to back down just like those times Alfred refused to back down and let Ivan do as he pleased.

"What's up? You're acting funny tod-"

"I love you."


End file.
